Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama in Amy Style
Kim Possible Movie: So The Drama (also known as Kim Possible: So the Drama) is the second feature-length animated movie of the Kim Possible series. This film includes a mix of traditional animation and computer-generated imagery. The film premiered April 8, 2005 on Disney Channel, advertised as the first animated Disney Channel Original Movie. This film was aired before the last few episodes of the series' third season. The film was originally intended to be the series finale but Disney Channel ultimately renewed the series, and the fourth season of Kim Possible premiered on February 10, 2007, with events of the series continuing after the movie itself. The film also features Christy Carlson Romano's single "Could It Be". The film features a plot similar to the first aired episode of the series, "Crush". Plot In his attempt to take over the world, Kim Possible (Amy Rose) and Ron Stoppable (Sonic)'s nemesis, Dr. Drakken (Dr. Eggman) has developed an elaborate new master plan that baffles everyone even his assistant, Shego (Victoria). Among the plan's stages are the procurement of a sketch of a new toy; the development of "Synthodrones", advanced androids; and a bizarre research project investigating the lifestyles of teenage girls. Meanwhile, Kim realizes that her crime-fighting lifestyle has prevented her from having a steady boyfriend and that Ron may be her only prospect for the upcoming junior prom, a distasteful prospect in the eyes of the other cheerleaders. However, Ron introduces Kim to Erik (Shadow), a new student, and Kim and Eric are instantly attracted to each other. As their relationship progresses, Ron finds himself increasingly on the sidelines of Kim's life. He also realizes his own romantic feelings for Kim, but decides not to tell her for fear of harming their platonic friendship. Ron is also annoyed by the numerous changes the new owners of Bueno Nacho, his favorite fast-food chain, have been making. To complete the final stage in his master plan, Drakken kidnaps Kim's father, Dr. James Timothy Possible (Knuckles), a scientist who possesses the most advanced "cybertronic technology" in existence. Although Kim and Ron manage to rescue Dr. Possible, Drakken escapes and continues to confuse everyone with his scheme which now includes board meetings at a company he recently acquired. Bueno Nacho has introduced their first kiddie meals which come with a small, toy robot-figure called "Little Diablo". The Little Diablos are a worldwide popular sensation, and children all over the world are grabbing them. Kim realizes that Ron's growing unhappiness and tries to have a heart-to-heart talk with him, explaining that things are changing and it's time to move on in life. While Kim and Erik attend Prom, Ron decides to take Rufus, his naked mole rat, to Bueno Nacho. There, he was distressed to find the bendy straws have been taken away and decides that it's time to complain to the new owner of Bueno Nacho. When he was connected, Ron discovers the new owner is Dr. Drakken who has embedded cybertronic technology into each Little Diablo. Bueno Nacho's new manager, an agent of Drakken's, activates the army of Little Diablos which attack Ron and Rufus. Eluding the pursuing Diablos, Ron bursts into the prom insisting that the tiny dolls are evil. While most dismiss him as crazy, Kim decides to investigate his claims and despite the protests of Erik, contacts Wade (Silver) who confirms what Ron said. His plans close to being exposed, Drakken unleashes a direct attack on Middleton. Kim's brothers own Little Diablos transform into giant, armed robots. With help from the Possible family, Kim and Ron succeed in defeating the robot attack. However, Drakken reveals to Kim that he has captured Erik and demands her surrender in exchange for Erik's safety. Enraged, Kim dons a new, experimental high tech battle-suit, despite warnings from Wade and heads off with Ron to Drakken's current lair, Bueno Nacho's corporate headquarters. Kim and Shego battle while Ron takes care of Drakken's Sumo Ninja. After defeating Shego, Kim was happy when she sees Erik walking towards her, unharmed and hugs him. Then, Erik reveals that he's actually one of Drakken's Synthadrones and shocks Kim with a blast of electricity, rendering her unconscious. Ron charges at Erik in anger, but Shego knocks him out. The entire world is soon under attack from armies of the giant Diablo robots. Ron and Kim awake up in a storage room tied up. Kim, heartbroken, humiliated and depressed, is close to conceding defeat, thinking that there isn't a boy for her in the world, but Ron encourages her and ends up revealing his true and deep romantic feelings for her, making Kim realize that she returns his romantic affections. With Rufus's help, they escape and head up to the roof to destroy the master signal tower controlling the Diablos. Shego and Erik attempt to stop them, but Kim manages to fight off Shego and Rufus kills Erik by puncturing Erik's foot and draining his "syntho-ooze". The Diablos deactivate, Drakken attempts to flee, but Ron cuts him off, saying that he crossed the line when he messed with Bueno Nacho. Drakken begs for mercy and Ron forces him to finally say his name. Shego also tries to escape, but Kim kicks her into Drakken's machine and Shego experiences how Kim felt when Erik shocked her. Drakken and his goons are taken into custody (with Drakken finally admitting that maybe Kim is all that) and the media broadcasts the news of Kim and Ron's victory. Kim and Ron return to the Prom holding hands and everyone pauses to look at them. Bonnie tries to make fun of them, but everyone else starts to cheer as the next song ("Could It Be") begins to play. Kim and Ron sheepishly stand there, not sure what to do until Rufus (Tails) pushes them closer together. Ron holds out his hand for Kim and they head out onto the dance floor and have a slow dance. They pause during the dance and smile at each other before sharing their first passionate kiss. Cast Amy smiled 2.jpg|Amy as Kimberly Ann "Kim" Possible, a high school teenager who regularly saves the world with her best friend Ron Stoppable. In the film, she also deals with a romantic feelings for Ron.|link=Amy Rose Sonic smiled 2.jpg|Sonic as Ronald "Ron" Stoppable, Kim Possible's best friend who helps her save the world, usually as a distraction. Ron starts to worry that he'll be left out of Kim's life when she begins to spend all her time with the new kid, Erik, but realizes that he's jealous because he has developed romantic feelings towards Kim.|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Tails smiled 4.jpg|Tails as Rufus, Ron's best friend|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Silver the Hedgehog 5.jpg|Silver as Wade Load, Kim's techie, a twelve-year-old super-genius.|link=Silver the Hedgehog Dr. Eggman 2.jpg|Dr. Eggman as Dr. Drakken (Drew Theodore P. Lipsky), Kim's archnemesis who frequently plots to take over the world.|link=Dr. Eggman Victoria the Hedgehog 10.jpg|Victoria as Shego, Drakken's sassy and sarcastic sidekick|link=Victoria the Hedgehog Shadow in Sonic X.jpg|Shadow as Erik, Kim's prom date who's really a synthodrone created by Drakken. He is later destroyed by Rufus.|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Knuckles smiled.jpg|Knuckles as Dr. James Timothy Possible, Kim's father, a rocket scientist whose cybertronic technology Drakken steals.|link=Knuckles the Echidna Rouge the Bat 9.jpg|Rouge as Dr. Ann Possible, Kim's mother, a brain surgeon who helps modify Ron's scooter.|link=Rouge the Bat Espio and Vector.jpg|Espio and Vector as Jim and Tim, Kim's annoying twin brothers. Cream the Rabbit 4.jpg|Cream as Monique, Kim's best girl friend, who encourages Kim not to worry about Bonnie's comment.|link=Cream the Rabbit Sally Acorn 2.jpg|Sally as Bonnie Rockwaller, Kim's rival and fellow cheerleader.|link=Sally Acorn Charmy Bee 6.jpg|Charmy as Brick Flagg, Bonnie's clueless boyfriend and high school star quarterback.|link=Charmy Bee Category:Amy Style Movies Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Superheroes Movies